


搞定舅妈绝代风华

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 520、521贺文 现代架空au莱单向性转，年龄差10岁左右





	1. Chapter 1

下午还是晴朗的天气，黄昏后转眼就下起雨来。眼见着雨滴越落越大，吉尔菲艾斯想趁着交通拥堵前赶回家。  
雨刮一下一下扫过，他恍然间路过一家从前常去的咖啡店，门口似乎站着什么熟人。  
吉尔菲艾斯缓缓倒回去，人是认识的人，却算不上什么熟人，那是他外甥艾密尔的同班同学，开家长会时有过一面之缘的莱因哈特。  
少女没有伞，看起来也不像在等谁，吉尔菲艾斯略加思索，摇下车窗：“同学！”  
他招招手，对方冰蓝色的眼睛里一下亮了，应该是认出他来，这倒让吉尔菲艾斯有些受宠若惊。  
“没有冒犯到你吧？见你是一个人，也不知道接下来你有什么安排。”  
透过后视镜，吉尔菲艾斯看到莱因哈特湿漉漉的金发，便掏出手巾递过去。  
“没有，我正准备回去。”莱因哈特接过，谨慎地没有触碰到他的手。“谢谢叔叔……”  
“没关系。”  
下班的高峰期还没过去，一落雨，路上果然开始堵塞。吉尔菲艾斯没了之前烦躁的情绪，莱因哈特也不着急的样子，他索性慢慢跟着前方的车。  
“我叫莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”金发少女主动介绍道，“我是艾密尔的同学。”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“我知道你，优秀的学生会长。”  
少女抿抿嘴，问道：“您是艾密尔的父亲吗？”  
“我看起来已经有那么大的孩子了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯笑道，“我是他舅舅，姓吉尔菲艾斯，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特低声默念，细白的手指绕着自己垂到腰际的金色发梢。  
“你经常过来这边吗？”  
“嗯，一周会来几次。”  
“这里没有车站，又不好打车，如果你想喝咖啡，我可以给你推荐别的咖啡店。”  
“但这家的蛋糕好吃。”莱因哈特小声反驳道。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻笑出来，“如果你不介意，我也有蛋糕店可以推荐给你。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔也爱吃蛋糕吗？”  
那么甜腻的东西他当然不爱吃，看着莱因哈特水灵灵的冰色眼睛，他答道：“喜欢。”  
为了掩饰自己的说谎，吉尔菲艾斯赶紧递出自己的名片：“这上面是我的联系方式。你要是想好了，可以找我。”  
莱因哈特接过一看，“原来您是西点师，我说了不恰当的话了。”  
“哪里，你这么肯定好吃的蛋糕，我应该去偷师一下。”  
金发少女露出浅浅的笑容，像穿透了雾雨天气的一抹阳光，照得吉尔菲艾斯胸口暖洋洋的。  
“我会联系您的。”她垂下浅金色的浓密睫毛，将名片夹在一册素蓝色的小本子里。纤细的动作深深印在吉尔菲艾斯的视线中，直到莱因哈特下车后他回到家，心跳也许久没有恢复平静。

有过一次偶遇的经历，吉尔菲艾斯开始尤为在意莱因哈特的存在。  
对方如同她说过的那样，当晚就和他取得了联系，不过和外表给人的感觉不同，莱因哈特的语气没有那样冷冰冰，反而隐约有点撒娇的意味，让年长男人措手不及。  
与此同时，半年前因为父母工作变动而搬到吉尔菲艾斯家中和舅舅同住的艾密尔，最近开始把莱因哈特挂在嘴边，似乎这位高岭之花忽然变得平易近人，主动和艾密尔做起了朋友。  
看着外甥提起莱因哈特时满面通红的模样，吉尔菲艾斯心下明了，少年一定是动心了。莱因哈特是好女孩，和自己的外甥关系良好，身为长辈的他应该倍感欣慰，但吉尔菲艾斯不知怎的，心里总有些不是滋味。而与莱因哈特联络的时候，他又不愿询问莱因哈特对艾密尔的看法，生怕听见他不想知道的答案。

 

一直想要逃避的事却在艾密尔体育课受伤后被迫摆在吉尔菲艾斯面前。  
和他这个自幼身强体壮的舅舅相比，艾密尔似乎要纤弱不少，短跑测试中和人相撞摔断了胫骨，一个月都得休养在家。托外甥的福，吉尔菲艾斯现在可以每天用莱因哈特养眼了——这位看起来三餐都需要人喂的大小姐，竟然每天都到他家来照顾同班同学，偶尔还带上亲手做的小蛋糕慰问。  
身为西点师的吉尔菲艾斯很想对这些“形状各异”的小蛋糕嗤之以鼻，但他知道自己是在吃醋，如果莱因哈特是为他准备的，他会坦然承认它们都很可爱，甚至一粒渣都不会剩的全部吃掉。当然，艾密尔也正是这么做的，这让吉尔菲艾斯更加不快了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”  
红发男人关上水龙头，金发少女从门边露出半截身子，远远地看着他洗碗。“有什么事吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔有尝过我做的蛋糕吗？”莱因哈特探出身来，冰蓝色的目光闪烁不定。“我刚开始学，还不太会。”  
想象得出莱因哈特专注为艾密尔做蛋糕的样子，吉尔菲艾斯胸腔里酸酸的：“我问你，你是在和艾密尔在交往吗？”  
莱因哈特瞪大了眼睛，立刻否定道：“没有。我们只是普通朋友。”  
“但是艾密尔喜欢你。”吉尔菲艾斯为自己这样莫名侥幸的心情感到羞愧：“如果你不想和他交往，就不要给他希望。”  
莱因哈特抿紧她樱粉的双唇，语气有些受伤：“叔叔的意思是，不准我以后和艾密尔来往了吗？”  
“我当然不是这个意思。”吉尔菲艾斯越说越乱，“你要是不喜欢他，就不要和他走那么近。”  
金发少女精致的五官凝聚着委屈，年长男人不忍看下去，放缓了音调：“你还有什么事吗？”  
莱因哈特撇了撇嘴，低声道：“……我想让吉尔菲艾斯叔叔教我做蛋糕。”  
既然不是艾密尔的关系，吉尔菲艾斯把握不准莱因哈特的心思，他慢慢地将盘子放回壁橱，“可以是可以，但我家没有烤箱。”他好整以暇地看着莱因哈特，“我通常不在家做西点，艾密尔也不喜欢吃蛋糕。”  
少女俊俏的面容有些不知所措，手指绞紧了自己的裙摆，看起来像做错了事一样。“不如去你家吧，”成年男人善意地建议道，“艾密尔也好得差不多了，这周末就约在你家，材料我来准备。”  
少女白皙的脸颊顿时浮起两团好看的嫩红，快速点了点头：“嗯，谢谢叔叔。”  
“不客气。”  
波浪的金色发梢消失在门口，吉尔菲艾斯后知后觉地捂住了脸：莱因哈特是一个人住，他竟然提出要去高中女生家里，而对方毫无防备地允许了……

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，”清亮动听的声音从下方传来，“你累了吗？”  
红发男人回过神来，金发的少女正握着抹刀，仰头等待他的下一步指示。“……没有。”  
他捏捏眉心，比划着指导莱因哈特抹面的步骤，一边懊恼地反省自己的失神。自从和莱因哈特约定了蛋糕教学，已经持续了一个多月左右。虽然起初说好是周末见面，艾密尔腿不方便的原因，吉尔菲艾斯每天都去接送，顺便会把莱因哈特也送回家。一来二去，两人逐渐熟稔，相处时的气氛越发融洽自然，倒让心里装了事的吉尔菲艾斯介意起来。特别是艾密尔对莱因哈特明显抱有好感的态度，虽然莱因哈特如他所告诫的那样没有再接近艾密尔，却会浑然不觉地回以温柔，常常让身处中间的吉尔菲艾斯心绪难平。为此最近他经常辗转难眠，昨晚几乎一夜未合眼，无论如何也没能协调过来，总觉得自己变得小肚鸡肠了。  
见莱因哈特手生的样子，吉尔菲艾斯一把握住了少女纤细的手腕试图稳住对方，莱因哈特却被他突然贴近的动作吓到，抹刀一倾斜，转速极快的裱花台瞬间让不平整的奶油堆积在刀面上，全数抹到了少女挺立的胸口。  
莱因哈特惊呼一声，连忙抬起手背抹去：“对不起，又浪费了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着莱因哈特曲线优美的双乳，碧蓝的双瞳神色不明，喉结动了动，低声道：“没有浪费。”  
“我去换件衣服……”  
“没事，你去吧。”  
待少女离开，吉尔菲艾斯无力地扶住自己额头，难道是自己单身太久，面对未成年都控制不住冲动了吗……  
他深吸了口气，拿起抹刀迅速娴熟地涂抹起来，莱因哈特再次出现时，只剩下摆放樱桃的步骤等她了。  
“今天先到这里吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯快速地说，捞过椅背上的外套，“改天再继续。”  
莱因哈特看对方仓促的样子，了然道：“其实叔叔今天有事吧，所以一直心神不定的。”  
“对不起，改天一定好好陪你……教你。”红发男人补充说。他很想继续留在这里，但两人单独共处一室逐渐影响到他的判断，他担心自己会做出什么出格的行为。  
金发少女目送他的表情有些落寞，随后忽然想到什么，一步上前拉住了他的衣摆：“等一下，吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”  
年长男人不敢直视莱因哈特率直的冰蓝色双目，对方却坚定地看向他的眼睛：“下个月的今天空出来好吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有很繁忙的行程，在脑海中过了过日期，答应下来：“下班后没问题。”  
莱因哈特探究地望着他的脸，红发男人保证道：“就算有别的事，我也会推掉。”  
“那就这么说定了。”金发少女轻声道，忽然扯过他的手臂，飞快地在他脸上拂过一吻。  
吉尔菲艾斯错愕地回望莱因哈特，少女却像什么都没发生一般恢复了往日的神情，仿佛刚才的一切只是吉尔菲艾斯的错觉。

 

这天的艾密尔一直坐立难安，又是傻笑又是叹气地在一旁发出声响，终于引起了吉尔菲艾斯的不满，他压低了声音说道：“艾密尔，你怎么了？”  
红棕色头发的少年托起下巴，满面怀春地问：“舅舅，你说情人节要买什么礼物比较好？”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着艾密尔兴奋的表情，停下咀嚼了一半的火腿三文治：“给莱因哈特？”  
“被您发现了。”艾密尔的脸上一片通红，“虽然我还没有问她的意见……我想邀请她试试。”  
红发男人的呼吸陡然变得不顺畅，他忍耐着性子问道：“情人节不是几个月前就过了吗？”  
“哎，舅舅……”少年无奈道，“这可能就是代沟吧。下周一就是情人节呀！虽然不是正式的。”  
下周一，吉尔菲艾斯忽然反应过来，那正是莱因哈特上个月要求他空出来的日子。难怪少女会突然那么做，她一定以为吉尔菲艾斯知道那天是情人节……这么一整理，吉尔菲艾斯胸口的郁结全散。  
艾密尔没有留意到舅舅的异样，激动地站起身，一边拨通了莱因哈特的电话。  
少年的背影都能读出喜悦，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住悄悄掏出手机看了一眼，没有新信息。他的指尖在莱因哈特的名字上划过几道，竟不小心拨了出去，而没等他挂断，电话已经被接通了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”  
莱因哈特清亮的声线有些急促，“抱歉。我刚才在洗澡，没听见手机响。有什么事吗？”  
红棕色头发的少年放下手机，或许是那头传来了忙音。  
“……没什么事，我手误了。”这倒是句实话，“我先挂了，你早点休息。”  
“嗯……”少女的应答带着沐浴后轻轻的鼻音，“……您真的没事吗？”  
“没事，下周一见。”  
少女在电话那头小声笑了一下，语调都变得欢快：“下周一见。吉尔菲艾斯叔叔晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
他无比自然地接过话尾，没意识到自己的语气有多么轻柔。  
挂掉电话后，他刻意回避了艾密尔的通话，再回到客厅时，少年俨然是一副已经失恋的模样了。吉尔菲艾斯沉默地拍了拍外甥的肩膀，脸上是理解的表情。  
“莱因哈特说她有约了。”艾密尔吸了吸鼻子，强忍着颤抖的音调：“您知道是谁吗？”  
红发男人的手僵在原处，一时竟不知道该如何交代。  
“算了……猜到也没用。我知道她不会看上我的。”少年抹了抹眼睛，“如果我有舅舅的一半好，或许就能追到她了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑着摇摇头，“我到现在还是单身，你这么说合适吗？”  
“那是因为舅舅太优秀了，所以一直没有配得上舅舅的人出现。”艾密尔红肿着眼睛说道，被泪眼模糊的清秀五官看起来可怜兮兮：“既然都是单身……舅舅，下周一你可要带我吃顿好的……”  
“下周一我有事。”他断然拒绝道，撇过脸避免被艾密尔看出什么端倪，“我给你点零花钱，和其他朋友去吃吧。”

 

常年单身的吉尔菲艾斯没怎么为情人节费过心，这还是他头一遭为准备礼物掏空心思，早知道就和艾密尔先讨论一下——如果不是他知道“厚道”二字怎么写的话。  
他自知自己的审美非常直男，认为莱因哈特适合紫色与粉红色，却从没见莱因哈特这么穿过，便不敢轻易购买发饰与耳饰；又觉得腿链与脚链太过冒犯，思来想去，从手链与项链中选择了一款可以开合的挂坠作为礼物，在衔接环上镌刻了莱因哈特的姓氏。  
临时委托熟人预定的西餐厅坐落在市中心，吉尔菲艾斯做好了莱因哈特可能穿着校服的准备，没想到对方特地打扮过，修身连体裙衬托出少女发育有致的线条，褪去平时的学生稚气后更为动人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔等很久了？”  
“没关系。”他看了眼手表，莱因哈特出现得很准点。“早到也是一种不守时。”  
金发少女笑了，放松下来坐到红发男人对面。  
“等会儿吃完饭你有什么安排吗？”  
莱因哈特冰蓝色的水润视线凝聚到他脸上，试探道：“……回家？”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣，他想和莱因哈特多相处一会儿，却没什么约会的经验，现在得知对方只是出来吃个饭，心里略有失落，只是温和地点点头：“没问题，我送你回去。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔有什么想去的地方吗？”  
红发男子思忖片刻，坦然道：“今天出门，似乎哪里的人都很多。”  
莱因哈特点点头，不发表什么言论。吉尔菲艾斯有种错失良机的感觉，立刻补充道：“我之后要是想去什么地方，你会陪我一起去吗？”  
见莱因哈特神色不定，年长男子意识到自己失言：“……在你身边感觉很放松，比我一个人来得自在。”  
这么解释更像有了点什么，他心下懊恼，又不由在意莱因哈特的反应。  
金发少女慢慢咽下口中的食物，轻声道：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔想去的地方，就算是瓦尔哈拉我也会一起。”  
这话不浪漫，莱因哈特却说得十分真挚，不像是在开玩笑。对方和自己的心意是相通的，察觉到这一点的吉尔菲艾斯下意识顺着莱因哈特的话说：“那是我们一起去的最后一个景点。”  
话毕他自觉有点土味，赶紧喝水以掩饰，莱因哈特低下头掩着笑意，金灿灿的发丝抖落耀眼的星辉。

艾密尔腿受伤的期间，莱因哈特一直坐在副驾驶，之后艾密尔恢复了，吉尔菲艾斯便少有载莱因哈特回家的机会，如今有段日子没坐，莱因哈特又回到了后座，和吉尔菲艾斯之间徒生出两人都不愿拥有的隔阂。  
吉尔菲艾斯不断抽空回复着知道他今天有约会的亲友们的调侃，偶尔有那么几个发来暗示性的祝福。他或是叹息或是发笑，莱因哈特从后视镜里一直打量他，樱色的薄唇抿着，似乎十分介意。  
吉尔菲艾斯被冰蓝色的勾人眼神看得心神不定，他平息了几次，总算忍不住停靠在路边，一把打开车门钻进后座。  
莱因哈特瞪大了眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯的贴近让她紧张起来。但好强的少女没有退缩，她涨红了面颊和吉尔菲艾斯对视，直到唇上传来轻轻的触碰。  
红发年长男人的深红色睫毛在车内顶灯下颤动，莱因哈特缓缓环住对方的脖子，生涩地加深了这个吻。  
“……对不起，占用了吉尔菲艾斯叔叔休息的时间。”少女轻声说，“我第一次约会，不知道表现得好不好。”  
看着莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯的血都不知道该往哪冲，又一条消息提醒及时遏制了他邪恶的念头。  
“马上就到你家了。”他补充道：“谢谢你，这其实也是我的第一次正式约会。”  
莱因哈特柔软的手指绕着，试探地问：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔不上去吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣，她揪着自己的裙摆，“我也准备了礼物……叔叔不想要吗？”  
成年男人鬼使神差地跟上去了。

事实证明他不应该多想，因为莱因哈特确实给他准备了更具体的礼物，一块亲手做的法兰克福蛋糕。  
算不上特别成功，但对于初学者来说，莱因哈特已经十分聪慧了。吉尔菲艾斯怀抱着收获的感激之情，一粒屑也不肯浪费地品尝。  
玉白的手指推来一杯红酒，红发男人婉拒道：“不了，我还要开车……”  
莱因哈特强硬地摆在他面前，他只好举起与莱因哈特碰杯，轻微地抿了一口。  
金发少女慢慢仰起头喝完了整杯，在吉尔菲艾斯震惊之余，忽然跨坐上他的腿，两手将他的衬衣从裤腰中抽出。  
“莱因哈特，别这么做……”  
他说着，手却没有阻止莱因哈特的动作。少女轻轻舔舐他嘴角的奶油，掌心按在他的西裤中间，触碰他显然已经有了反应的部位。  
莱因哈特一手勾下他的脖颈，生涩地探入软糯的舌尖，让成年男人闭上了口是心非的嘴。  
酒精混着少女清甜的气息控制了他的理智，他克制地按住莱因哈特的腰，掌心却像被吸附上去，胡乱地游走起来。  
少女温热的腿间压在吉尔菲艾斯的胯上，动听的嗓音夹杂着幽幽地蛊惑：“……今晚不想让叔叔回去……”  
她说着，柔软的薄唇含住男人的耳垂，丰润的双乳挺在对方的面前。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住沿着两团的曲线揉捏，捧住莱因哈特的双臀，暗示意味地带动少女的下肢在腿间磨蹭。  
“……莱因哈特想有什么安排，告诉叔叔吧？”  
莱因哈特在他身上喘息着扭动：“想去床上……”

吉尔菲艾斯抱起金发少女将她放到床上，双手伸进裙摆顺着细滑的大腿抚摸上去。莱因哈特顺从地被他脱下短裙，露出里面洁白的内衣。  
虽然莱因哈特还未成年，身材纤细，体型却凹凸有致，贴身的布料包裹出完美的饱满双乳。  
吉尔菲艾斯的喉结上下滚动，他发烫的掌心沿着少女精致圆润的形状揉弄，缓缓掀起对方的胸衣，两粒粉色的乳珠轻弹出来。  
深邃的碧蓝双眸紧锁着那张俏丽的脸，莱因哈特涨红了面颊，她打开双腿，无声地示意吉尔菲艾斯继续。  
红发男人低下头，尝试地舔弄莱因哈特的乳尖，一点点深吸着含住。莱因哈特敏感地弓起背，牢牢地抱紧了吉尔菲艾斯火红的脑袋。  
年长男子灵活的舌体在少女的乳晕上打转，温润的双唇抿起挤压她的乳粒，偶尔动了情，会发出哺乳般的吮吸声。  
莱因哈特没有抚慰过自己的双乳，忽然被吉尔菲艾斯这么直接地挑逗，从未有过的刺激扫过莱因哈特的体内，异常舒适的爽利让她感觉到自己的身体某处发生了不熟悉的变化。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手按上她感到不对的地方，男人的指肚将她的底裤压进两瓣缝隙之间，很快她察觉到自己的下体溢出了什么液体，流在面料上湿漉漉的让她很不舒服。  
她动了动，声音有些沙沙的：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……”  
“嗯？”吉尔菲艾斯抬起头来，神情不像往日的温和，有一股引人冲动的危险情欲酝酿在深邃的眉眼间：“莱因哈特现在想反悔了吗？”  
莱因哈特看着身上成熟英俊的男人，被陌生的感觉牵着，不知哪里涌出勇气：“我想要继续做。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸陡然加重了，他抚摸着莱因哈特的大腿与臀部，引导少女抬起双腿，慢慢褪下对方的绵白底裤。  
莱因哈特下肢的肤色同她暴露出来的肌肤一样白皙细腻，两腿间玲珑的两瓣，更是光洁粉嫩，犹如初生般的纯真无暇。  
少女全身只戴着他送的项链，除此之外无一庇物，成年男人却本能地对这样的景象产生冲动。吉尔菲艾斯两手按住莱因哈特的膝窝，折起少女柔软的身躯，埋头在对方的双腿间舔吮。莱因哈特惊叫出来，玉白的手指捏皱了他的衬衣。  
少女柔软的双瓣被他肆意顶开，无力地瑟缩着抽动。弹性膜腔在他舌体的刺激下分泌出更多黏腻的汁液，独属于莱因哈特的清甜滋味顺着舌尖充盈了他的呼吸。  
一层薄薄的环状膜阻挡了他的深入，莱因哈特似乎有些不适，尤其在他用舌尖试图顶入时，金发少女会退缩着从他身下滑出。  
吉尔菲艾斯扣住莱因哈特的腰将她拉回，安抚地亲吻对方雪白透亮的小腹，待莱因哈特重新放松，便将修长有力的手指挤进去，抵在莱因哈特那层稚嫩的环状膜上清浅地搅弄。  
莱因哈特是第一次，对扩张还不理解，只当是吉尔菲艾斯在逗弄她，柔软的手指推了推红发男人结实的肩膀：“不要弄了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯凑上去安抚地亲吻她的嘴角：“不舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”金发少女含糊地答道，“没有刚才舒服。”  
夹着男人手指的窄穴内湿滑黏腻，正紧紧吸附着他的指尖有致地抽动，吉尔菲艾斯勾起指节按揉顶前方的一片区域，少女浑身就轻轻颤抖起来。  
他惩罚地咬了咬莱因哈特鹅蛋型的俊秀下巴，低声道：“莱因哈特撒谎的话，会受到更严厉的对待哦。”  
吉尔菲艾斯说着，手指灵活地在莱因哈特体内抽插，激荡的快感喷涌而上，羞愧的情绪淹没了少女脆弱的高傲。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……我错了，”莱因哈特难耐的哼声中带着微弱的哭腔，“我想要叔叔进来……”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言蹙紧了眉头，他已经忍耐了太久，偏偏莱因哈特对攻破他的自制力无师自通。他迅速地解开自己的西裤，放出自己胀硬的下体抵在少女的腿间。  
莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼珠中瞳孔又扩散了些，玉白透粉的指尖渴求地扯着他的衬衣下摆，竟将他的衣扣扯掉了几颗，露出年长男子紧实有致的腹肌。  
炙热的顶端搭在金发少女微颤的水润两瓣上，莱因哈特闪烁的勾人目光下，吉尔菲艾斯按下自己的茎体，让冠状被莱因哈特的蜜穴主动吸进去。  
莱因哈特不知道自己的身体会不受控制地这么做，羞赧又好奇地盯着与吉尔菲艾斯结合的下体。  
处子的身体又烫又紧，恰好是一个男人最难把控的程度，吉尔菲艾斯隐忍地绷紧了小腹。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼……”  
少女微弱地答着，她的下腹一片酸软，茫然又空虚的热度灼烧着她。“想和吉尔菲艾斯叔叔接吻……”  
年长的红发男人如获特赦般压下上肢，搂紧了怀中纤细的少女，夺吻的力道带着男性的强势。  
吉尔菲艾斯渐渐变得和刚开始的状态不一样，莱因哈特有些害怕，更多的则是对这个男人了解更多的欣喜，她任由吉尔菲艾斯强制性地夺取她的呼吸，同时插入自己体内的硕物有了搅弄的动静。  
“莱因哈特……叔叔忍不住了，怎么办？”  
心仪的男人在她最渴望亲密的时候发问，莱因哈特主动将双腿搭上红发男子的腰胯，轻喘着应允：“……吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……想怎么做都可以……”  
湿热的吻覆盖上她绯红的耳垂，吉尔菲艾斯情欲地顺着金发少女纤细的颈项舔舐，莱因哈特敏感的肌肤受不住成年男人的挑逗，娇哼着抬起下肢迎合着被她怂恿的肉柱。  
吉尔菲艾斯起先一点点地压下去，莱因哈特受不住了的时候拔出一些，往复几次，少女能承受的渐渐多了，便不再抽出，而是稳着对方的腰，用力地捅进去。  
莱因哈特吃痛地咬住下唇，她只听说第一次会痛，却没想过会是这么痛，当下确实有了些反悔的心思。但下体传来被硬物贯穿的感觉如此清晰，属于吉尔菲艾斯的那根彻底插进了她的身体，牢牢地将两人锁在一起，又叫她心中乐意。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有动，他抱紧了莱因哈特娇小的身躯，少女缩在他怀里颤抖，显然是因为疼痛在抽泣。然而当下的情况只能往前不能往后，他无法感知莱因哈特的痛楚，能做的只有让莱因哈特变得和他一样舒服。  
他轻拍着莱因哈特的背部，亲吻着哄道：“叔叔动一下，可以吗？”  
“不要……”  
“就一下。”  
“那也不要……”  
锐气的金发少女秀丽的眉头因疼痛皱起，精致的五官却透着让男人抗拒不了的诱惑。  
这样僵持下去不是办法，吉尔菲艾斯索性不顾莱因哈特的低声抗议，粗厚的阴茎循着热源钻去，再度刺入少女稚嫩的穴道内。  
起初两下还是痛的，整根插了几次后，金发少女再说不出赌气的句子，她的身体被捅出了感觉，瞬间就有了变化，湿漉漉的黏液渐渐从穴口被捣出来，让绯红的穴唇变得淫靡。  
莱因哈特开合着被红发男人吻得嫣红的双唇，吐露的全是舒爽的娇哼，吉尔菲艾斯偏偏在这时停了下来。  
金发少女惊诧地叹了口气，又抿紧唇倔强地不肯发出一语。  
停得久了，初尝人事的莱因哈特更受不住痒麻，她小幅度地提起双臀想要寻得快感，却被吉尔菲艾斯按回原处，宽厚的掌心覆上她挺立的双乳，绵软的两团在红发男人的揉弄下令莱因哈特发出娇艳欲滴的声音。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……”  
盯着他的冰蓝色狭长双目媚眼如丝，吉尔菲艾斯的声音低沉得厉害：“怎么了？”  
“想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
少女难耐地蹬了蹬腿，粉白的足底在红发男人的小腿上蹭过。“想要像刚才那样……”  
吉尔菲艾斯眼神暗了暗，双手情色地揉捏金发少女发育成熟的乳房，绯红的乳珠从他骨节分明的手指间挤出。他用大拇指拨弄着，包裹住他阴茎的炙热蜜穴不自觉地吮吸起来，引诱着一点点绞吸。  
胸前充盈的快感与下体空落的麻痒形成了不协调的落差，莱因哈特看着身上一贯善解人意的男人，明了对方现在是捉弄自己。  
长长波浪的金色长发柔软地铺在枕头上，莱因哈特精致粉嫩的面颊早已被情欲熏得嫣红，即便如此，她还是心生羞怯。  
她直视着成年男人碧蓝深邃的瞳孔，用极其细小的声音说道：“叔叔……干我。”  
吉尔菲艾斯浑身僵直，几乎以为自己幻听了，但下腹的冲动比他的理智反应更快。他明明知道莱因哈特不是这样的女孩，却下意识地脱口而出：“你说什么？再说一次。”  
“想要叔叔干我……”  
少女颤动着金色的睫毛，“像刚才那样，用吉尔菲艾斯叔叔的大——”  
下身的抽送骤然激烈，吉尔菲艾斯听不下去莱因哈特这样说话，却在紧致的交合中意识到莱因哈特青涩的躯体已经被他打开了成熟的闸口。  
在他眼前起伏的饱满乳房，在他身下被肆意蹂躏的蜜穴，都在告诉他莱因哈特已经不再是一个完整如初的少女，他亲自破坏了对方的贞洁，半勾引半强制地与对方发生了关系。  
但即使莱因哈特说出更出格的话语，也是她纯洁无暇的本质下只对他展露的贪婪欲望，唯独会对他保有的身体最真诚的冲动。  
金发少女紧紧环住他的脖子，冰色的狭长双目半睁着，水光潋滟的神色中倒映着红发男人的脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯跪趴在床上，完整地嵌入莱因哈特敞开的腿间，水嫩的桃臀成为了契合他的容器，为他的抽送抖动得柔媚无比，柔韧湿软地套弄他的阴茎。  
高大的男人身材结实，硬挺的下肢更是完整地拓开少女的窄穴，一连串地带给她从未体验过的精妙滋味。虽然几乎让她感到濒临窒息，但与心爱之人一同在情海中跌宕令莱因哈特沉醉不已，吉尔菲艾斯给她的远不止生理上的刺激，更有她不曾奢望过的呵护与疼爱，随着年长男人或轻柔或鲁莽的吻填满了她的胸腔。  
粗厚的硕物结实又灵活地在她体内捣着，紧致的膜腔不断被撑开形状，酥麻的刺激在莱因哈特雪白的腹下激荡开来。  
光是看着吉尔菲艾斯神情投入的英俊五官莱因哈特就无法控制地浑身颤栗，一旦想象吉尔菲艾斯在她身上获得高潮，莱因哈特陡然地急促了呼吸，绷紧了蜜穴夹住体内依旧乱动的那根，滚烫的热液从吉尔菲艾斯下肢刺激的深处喷涌而出。  
交媾的娇嫩处在发烫一般，吉尔菲艾斯不再动作，嵌在原处感受暖流在他茎身上的冲刷。  
硕物堵住了潮液的出口，莱因哈特下腹的坠感迟迟不退，直到吉尔菲艾斯重新抽送时，才得以从痉挛的甬道中倾泻出一些。而紧接着，上一轮没有疏通完的酥麻感再次被男人的撞击所堆叠，初尝人事的莱因哈特又被卷入灭顶的失神中，淫靡地展露自身藏在骨子里的媚态，被她所倾心的红发男人吞吃入腹。

蒸腾的热汗自然融入空气，莱因哈特听着身上吉尔菲艾斯隐忍的喘息，双手捧住对方线条明朗的下颌，将清甜香软的双唇送上。  
金发少女的臀瓣一片滑腻，她已经在不知不觉间获得了数次高潮。嫣红的乳头隐隐凸出形状，吉尔菲艾斯含进嘴里便尝到一丝乳香，却怎么舔弄都无法变得更硬。  
莱因哈特的身体到达了某种极限，或许是首次性爱给她的情绪带来的冲击所导致，除了从穴内输送进来通彻全身的爽利快感，她剔透的肌肤下已经感觉不到其他。  
吉尔菲艾斯撑在她两侧，莱因哈特挂在他腰上的双腿随着他抽送的频率摆动，湿软的内壁餍足地继续吞吸他的阴茎，滑腻的汁液不断从紧致的臀缝间溢出，淌过两人早已湿透的交媾器官。  
“莱因哈特……”  
红发男人轻呼着她的名字，吻住对方柔软的薄唇，结实的腰杆加重了捣入少女媚穴的力度。  
越是临近高潮时，吉尔菲艾斯越是抽插得浅，硬足的冠状急促搔刮着莱因哈特最靠近蕊珠的那一点，牵动着少女敏感到想要尖叫的神经。  
但经过几番雨露，莱因哈特清亮的嗓音已经疲乏不堪，只能沙哑地恳请红发男人轻点折腾她。  
纤细的手指无力地扶着成年男子肌肉隆起的手臂，在下腹汇聚的骚动突破他的控制时，吉尔菲艾斯迅速拔了出来，颤抖着在莱因哈特大开的腿间迸发而出。  
莱因哈特被突如其来的抽空激得一弹，随后一簇簇浊液浇在她的下肢上，嫣红的水润两瓣与白皙透亮的小腹被吉尔菲艾斯的气息占领。  
成年男子趴在莱因哈特身上重重地喘息，随着性欲的发泄，理智和冷静才慢慢回到他的意识中。  
和莱因哈特发生关系的事实甜蜜又沉重地给他敲响警钟，一个小他十岁的未成年，在两个人都喝了酒的情况上了床……他该怎么和艾密尔交代，外甥喜欢的人，最后竟然成了舅妈？  
“和吉尔菲艾斯叔叔做好舒服……”莱因哈特软软地勾住他的脖子，薄唇蹭着他的颈侧，撒娇地啄吻：“想经常和吉尔菲艾斯叔叔做，可以吗？”  
纯真的莱因哈特没有他那么多顾忌，只会单纯地想要和喜欢的人在一起。这份纯粹，也正是莱因哈特让他欲罢不能的地方，吉尔菲艾斯心中无奈地叹了口气，宠溺道：“那至少……先给叔叔一个名分吧？”  
“叔叔想要什么名分？”  
莱因哈特问道，食指轻轻戳着红发男人的胸膛：“做我的男朋友吗？”  
男朋友，确实，对17岁的莱因哈特来说，结婚还太早了。做了一次就要结婚，现在初中生都不会这么天真，更何况他的身份是莱因哈特同班同学的舅舅。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔为什么不说话？”金发少女认真起来，趴到他胸口上盯着他：“不愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯心里只能想到求婚，却不想年轻的莱因哈特被束缚在枷锁上，宁肯等到对方适婚了为止。正不知怎么开口，手机忽然响了。  
“艾密尔，”吉尔菲艾斯松了口气，压低声音说道：“我今晚可能不回去了，自己把门锁好。”  
电话那头迟迟没有反应，吉尔菲艾斯疑惑地看了眼手机，头皮一炸：这是莱因哈特的手机。他怎么会想到莱因哈特这样正值青春的个性女孩，和他一样用着自带的手机铃声——  
“舅舅？！你……”  
吉尔菲艾斯吓得连忙坐起，“艾密尔，冷静一点听我说……”  
他不知道艾密尔是怀着怎样的心情在情人节半夜打给自己喜欢的女生，却知道谎言和欺瞒的伤害：“情况就是你想的那样。”  
吉尔菲艾斯听着外甥不平稳的呼吸，通话突然被对方挂断。他立刻拨回去，但对方全都不接。  
“要遭，艾密尔知道了。我现在得回去一趟。”  
红发男人匆忙爬起来穿上衣服，金发少女一手捂着被子一手拉住他：“他下午就知道了。”莱因哈特被审视得满脸通红，“我放学的时候碰到艾密尔……说漏嘴，当时他就知道了。我看他没什么异常，就没有告诉叔叔。”  
吉尔菲艾斯按住自己隐隐作痛的心脏：“所以他这是在玩我吗？还是惩罚我？”  
“对不起，让吉尔菲艾斯叔叔做了为难的事……都怪我太贪心了。”莱因哈特垂下眼睛，眼眶似乎也有些泛红。明明她什么都没做错，却像这样道歉，吉尔菲艾斯抬起她的下巴，怜惜地亲吻：“这和莱因哈特没有关系，是我处理不当。一开始就应该告诉艾密尔的……”  
床头柜上另一只手机轻轻震动了一下，红发男人马上拿起来检查，却见外甥发来一条信息：“我还是家里最小的吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯呼吸一顿，机智答道：“你舅妈比你小。”  
“艾密尔吗？”金发少女关切地问，“他说什么了？”  
“他说……”吉尔菲艾斯思考着，一手切成了静音。“他说将来我结婚的话，他可以做花童。”  
莱因哈特瞪大了冰蓝色的眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯看着她发愣的神情，知道自己操之过急了，缓声道：“开玩笑的，我暂时还没有结婚的打算。”  
“为什么？”  
金发少女的指尖拨弄着胸前的挂坠，秀丽的面容凝结着委屈的疑惑：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔不愿意做我的男朋友，也不会娶我是吗？”  
“我当然想！前提是你——”  
“我明年就可以结婚了。”莱因哈特紧紧抱住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，“再过十个月……我就可以和叔叔结婚了。”  
绵软的双乳压在他的手臂上，金发少女倔强的表情勾起吉尔菲艾斯胸口满满的爱意。在莱因哈特这么说之前，明明他觉得十年都可以等下去……  
红发男人俊朗的眉头微微一蹙，翻身将莱因哈特重新压在身下。少女忍受着对方在她敏感颈间的啄吻，有力的双手抬起她的腰，顺着抚摸到她的大腿内侧。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯叔叔？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的指尖触碰到莱因哈特小腹上干涸的精液，一手探到莱因哈特自然敞开的腿间，低声道：“明天我就去给艾密尔一个准确的答复。”


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奶油play

自从两人在情人节确立了关系，周末的蛋糕教学不再单纯，尤其是抹面与裱花这两个步骤，吉尔菲艾斯非常谨慎。一来他想好好地教会莱因哈特，二来则是……他对上次莱因哈特身上蹭了奶油的模样耿耿于怀。

他没有刻意想推进这个想法，却发现莱因哈特经常在家里不穿内衣。  
“因为很不舒服所以不想穿。”莱因哈特撇撇嘴，“之前是顾虑吉尔菲艾斯叔叔在才勉强穿的。”  
“所以现在是不顾虑我了？”  
“顾虑吉尔菲艾斯叔叔洗衣服很辛苦。”

红发男人轻笑出来，宠溺地看着面前不自觉撒娇的少女。莱因哈特今天穿得很宽松，长长的金发利落束起，比她高出一个头的吉尔菲艾斯站在她身后都能隐约看见领口露出的锁骨，更不提将衣服挺出形状的双乳。

碧蓝的双瞳轻微地扩散了，他轻轻贴到莱因哈特的背后，亲吻着少女露出的纤细脖颈，两手从对方的腰际缓缓摸到乳房。

莱因哈特的身体本来就敏感，没料到会被突袭，此刻更是无措地举着裱花袋，任红发男人宽厚的掌心揉捏自己的胸部。

见莱因哈特没有反抗的意思，吉尔菲艾斯拉起金发少女的前襟，压着对方趴下去，圆润的双乳瞬间在奶油面上推出形状。  
奶油旋转着在她乳房上堆积，胸口滑腻腻的感觉不舒服极了，加上这是吉尔菲艾斯带来的优质奶油，生性质朴的莱因哈特认为这么做是故意浪费了食物，心里开始难受。

吉尔菲艾斯察觉到她的不对劲，赶紧翻过来，金发少女精致的脸上满是被欺负的委屈。他立刻哄道：“是我不好，前面的步骤我来重做。你可别哭……”

“不舒服……浪费……”莱因哈特简短地指控着，衣摆堆叠在她胸口上，露出来的丰满乳房上全是白花花的奶油。

红发男人不自觉吞咽了一下，哑声道：“不浪费。”  
他低下头，顺着少女饱满的线条含入一口，莱因哈特轻颤着后退一步，被高大的成年男子锁在手臂之间。

她极力想退开，对方却不断压上来，灵活的舌头一下下舔舐她敏感胸口上的奶油。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……不要……”金发少女推着对方火红的脑袋，逐渐被唤醒的情欲却酥了她的手劲。

“是继续清理还是浪费，告诉叔叔该怎么办吧？”  
“……不想浪费。”  
莱因哈特羞红了脸，吉尔菲艾斯了然地露出一笑，温柔得和平时无异，却又有哪里不太一样。

有了莱因哈特的应允，他不再急着舔完，开始慢慢地仔细吮吸。舌尖从圆乳的侧面与底端轻轻舔至乳晕，再慢慢地用舌体在乳尖上扫过。

少女忍耐的娇喘从头顶传来，吉尔菲艾斯深邃地打量着莱因哈特浮起潮红的面颊，口中的舔法变了意味，从俐落的舔舐变得缠绵黏腻，不断围绕着乳尖打转。

极度柔软的一点被刺激得挺立起来，硬硬的乳粒承受着吉尔菲艾斯灵活的舔吸，在奶油与雪白肌肤的衬托下显得格外嫣红。

渐渐粗重的呼吸喷洒在金发少女的胸口，吉尔菲艾斯托住对方的两团，推挤着递到自己嘴边。  
莱因哈特有着完美的三围比例，即便她的腰肢极为纤细，丰润的双乳依旧称手而不夸张，绵软的弹性触感比奶油还要好，自然也更合吉尔菲艾斯原本就不嗜甜的口味。

他自认为不是什么色欲熏心的人，莱因哈特却屡次令他欲罢不能，他着迷地亲吻对方的乳侧，动情地发出一声声轻微的吸声，臊得莱因哈特耳根通红。

待他平息下来准备应对另一边时，发现莱因哈特已经夹紧了双腿，浑身轻颤地一言不发。

吉尔菲艾斯知道莱因哈特的胸部极为敏感，此刻也无心调侃，直截了当地含住另一边，难以克制地轻轻啃咬。

金发少女低低地叫了一声，胸前传来的刺痛逼她抬起一条腿，粉色的兔子拖鞋掉下去，露出她绷紧的雪白玉足。  
卷曲的红色短发蹭着莱因哈特标致的下巴，她撑在身后的双手渐渐无力，吉尔菲艾斯顺势摸上她的腰，替她稳了一把。

一对圆润的乳房被湿热的舌头收拾得水嫩透亮，莱因哈特的胸前酥麻得不得了，被舔舐干净的那侧裸露在空气中微微发凉，而年长男人专注地舔吮另一侧，放着被冷落的那边不管。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……”  
金发少女难耐地娇哼着，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯装作不解，暧昧地继续抚摸少女优美的背部曲线。  
她强忍着告饶的话，一把按上红发男人五官深刻的脸，试图推开对方。“……已经好了。”

年长的红发男子放开她，滚动着喉结后退一步，碧蓝如星海的眼睛紧盯着莱因哈特几乎半裸的身躯，带点暗示地扫过她俊俏的脸。

莱因哈特顺着对方的神情看下去，除了在吉尔菲艾斯家里偶尔见过他穿常服，基本上见面都是西装革履。而红发男人今天穿着休闲服，运动裤藏不住他勃发的身体状态，腿间的那根将裤子顶起，看得莱因哈特面红心跳。

但这次是吉尔菲艾斯故意逗她在先，少女心里一直憋着一股气，不愿乖乖服从身体的欲望，岔开话题道：“我去洗一下。”

见她想要逃过去，年长男人结实的手臂拦住金发少女，低沉道：“莱因哈特不管我这边了？”

“叔叔想怎样？”莱因哈特挑起秀丽的眉梢，努力用着清晰的嗓音想彰显自己的傲气，殊不知自己精致的小脸红扑扑的，漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛里盛着莹润的水雾。

金发少女娇俏的样子让吉尔菲艾斯心痒难耐，他轻言软语道：“帮叔叔一个忙，下堂课多教你点别的。”

吉尔菲艾斯从没失过约，但比起这个，莱因哈特更多的是容易心软，尤其是对这个红头发的年长男人，她舍不得让对方难受。

金发少女撇撇嘴，趴坐下去扯松了吉尔菲艾斯的裤带，又拉下对方贴身的平角裤，放出成年男人硬足的阴茎。莱因哈特没忘记刚才吉尔菲艾斯是怎么对她，现在打算效仿对方的做法，让吉尔菲艾斯好好感受一下奶油涂在身上是什么别扭的感觉。

“叔叔不要动。”  
莱因哈特“警告”着，打量起男性的躯体，最终柔软的手指扶住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，另一只手拿起了一旁的裱花袋。

吉尔菲艾斯浑身一颤，意识到莱因哈特想要做什么，但对方纯粹的冰蓝色双目中写着孩子气的固执，似乎确实不懂得自己在做下流花样。  
会在床上邀请他干自己的莱因哈特，对于这方面的知识不知道有多少断层，唯一能肯定的是一定相当匮乏。

成年男人的勃起就在自己面前，莱因哈特凑近才察觉自己报复的心态幼稚简单，但在吉尔菲艾斯的注视下她不肯屈服，谨慎却颤抖地在那根勃起上裱出一条弯弯曲曲的花纹。  
这一条裱花毫无技巧可言，莱因哈特担心吉尔菲艾斯会取笑自己，连忙张口含住顶端上的一团奶油，顺着自己挤出的纹路舔至根部。

温热的鼻息扑在吉尔菲艾斯绷紧的小腹上，敏感的柱身感受着莱因哈特软糯的舌头，刺激的画面深入他的脑髓，下肢不受控制地弹起，不轻不重地向莱因哈特脸上拍了一下，在少女玉润的脸侧留下一道奶白的痕迹。

莱因哈特被打扰了动作，一手握住红发男子的冠状，仰起头毫无章法地舔弄着男人敏感的茎身，狭长的美目时不时打量着吉尔菲艾斯忍耐的表情。

少女湿软的口腔弹性十足，借着她所喜爱的奶油，第一次口交就将吉尔菲艾斯的整根全部照料到。

由于不懂得技巧，莱因哈特粉嫩的鼻尖上也沾到了些奶油，嫣红的双唇上被自己分泌的涎液打湿。但她丝毫没有在意，反而执着地盯着吉尔菲艾斯越发硬挺的下体，似乎在考虑怎么让它平息下去。  
不同于肌肤光滑的乳房，阴茎上有着青筋的脉络，莱因哈特怎么摆弄舌头都会留下舔吮的痕迹，深红毛发上的尤其难弄掉，少女跪立起来，两手扶着成年男子的胯骨，倔强又耐心地不断舔舐。

男性的勃起顶在她绵软的乳房上，莱因哈特见状，竟无师自通地扶着自己的双乳，夹住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎上下套弄起来。

吉尔菲艾斯沉沉地喘息一声，他原本只是想让莱因哈特用手，没想到莱因哈特会给他做到这个地步，心下越发冲动。

粗厚的硬物在少女雪白透粉的双乳间抽送，残余的奶油依旧滑腻，让莱因哈特推挤的过程变得顺滑。  
金发少女双手来回揉了几下，酥软白嫩的触感挑动吉尔菲艾斯的神经，他双手按住少女的肩膀，配合莱因哈特的动作送着有力的胯部。

吉尔菲艾斯迟迟没有濒临高潮的迹象，莱因哈特托着自己乳房的双手却已经乏了，发现些许奶油又蹭到自己的乳缝中，便用狭长的双目凝视着吉尔菲艾斯，软声问道：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，这个怎么算？”

莱因哈特的心思一眼就能看穿，偏偏她本人以为吉尔菲艾斯看不出她想勾引，纯真又色情的模样让吉尔菲艾斯几近失控。  
“……莱因哈特，你可真是……”  
红发男人短叹一声，猛地抬起莱因哈特将她放在台面上，强制地压下去张口含住了莱因哈特的乳珠，极力想要逼出少女身子里的坦率。

身上的红发男人动作比往常强势，莱因哈特被气势所感染，躯体更敏感了些。  
吉尔菲艾斯一手探进她的短裙，金发少女腿间的布料已经湿透，被吉尔菲艾斯从裤缝间钻入手指，很快就适应了男人粗厚两指的抽插。

莱因哈特咬紧下唇忍住娇吟，吉尔菲艾斯迅速脱下她的内裤甩到一旁，意有所指地说：“平时在家少穿一件，我就可以少洗一件。你觉得呢？”

精致白皙的面颊上浮起羞愤的绯红，年长男人不给她说话的机会，低下头堵住了柔软的双唇，细腻的奶油在两人贴近的脸颊上被匀开。  
这下几乎是赤裸相对了，吉尔菲艾斯却没有直接进入下一步，反倒耐心地一步步吻下去。

莱因哈特的身体早就到了状态，娇嫩的甬道收缩着渴望被填满，只不过她今天决定坚持下去，无论如何不想发出声音。  
吉尔菲艾斯不处理她的欲望，莱因哈特便学着他伸入自己的手指。这是少女第一次触碰自己的体内，她紧张又新奇地在里面摸着，却笨拙得怎样都抚摸不到最痒麻的那一片，倒是把吉尔菲艾斯惹到了。  
红发男人正专注于服侍莱因哈特从宽松衣领里裸露出来的肩膀与锁骨，察觉到身下不对，金发少女的双腿敞开，穴口正对他，玉白纤细的手指在窄缝中抽送。

“……莱因哈特。”  
年长男子沉声道，金发少女不顾他表现的不快，继续在自己体内搅动。  
吉尔菲艾斯拉开少女的手，莱因哈特发出不满的鼻音，被抽出点细嫩指尖湿漉漉地黏着银丝。

红发男子惩罚地咬了咬她的脖子，迅速从口袋里取出避孕套撕开为自己戴上，扶着肉茎撸动两下，直接饱满地整根插入。  
冲进去的一瞬间，莱因哈特的腰立刻就软了，金发少女无力地躺在台面上，被高大的成年男人肆意进出。

湿软的甬道极为炙热，被情欲所烘焙的年轻胴体正是最香艳的时候，吉尔菲艾斯隔着套也能感受到莱因哈特此刻紧致软弹的膜腔吮吸起来有多么舒爽。  
除了第一次，吉尔菲艾斯没有再直接进入过莱因哈特体内，戴套不够舒适，但吉尔菲艾斯没有选择。虽然说艾密尔不会介意自己到底是不是家中最小，他也总不能让未成年的莱因哈特真的给外甥生个表弟或者表妹。至少，也要等到婚后……  
他尽量每次都撞击到底，这样他的根部就可以接触到莱因哈特被他撑开的两瓣穴唇。

台面上很滑，不出几下莱因哈特便被撞到了里面，吉尔菲艾斯轻叹一声，将她捞回怀中，低沉而急促地说：“转过去，莱因哈特。”  
金发少女瞪大眼睛一言不发，被红发男人摆弄着翻过身来，趴在台面上抬起臀部让成年男子进入。

有力的双手垫在她的乳房下按揉，挺翘的冠状蹭过不熟悉的地方让莱因哈特更加难耐，她蹙起好看的眉头，咬住自己的大拇指以防自己发出声音。

少女上衣下的肌肤全都汗湿了，穴道里面湿得更厉害，趴着夹住了双腿的缘故，似乎比平时还要紧，吉尔菲艾斯捅了几下，几滴透明的蜜露沿着缝穴流出。

莱因哈特勉强踮起脚承受吉尔菲艾斯的撞击，虽然很有感觉，但这个姿势平时很少用，因为她不喜欢看不到吉尔菲艾斯的脸。今天要不是因为奶油赌气的关系，她也要发出抗议的。偏偏吉尔菲艾斯好像很喜欢从后面进入她，男人的喘息比以往粗重，刺入她身体的力度也比以前凶狠。  
她拼命咬住自己的大拇指，内心却开始不平衡，明明是吉尔菲艾斯的错，最后却成了惩罚自己。

“莱因哈特今天怎么不说话了？”  
红发男人趴在莱因哈特身上将她锁在怀里，亲吻着金发少女裸露出的嫩粉肩头。

吉尔菲艾斯现在才开始关心自己，莱因哈特更加委屈，趁着激烈的快感不断地冲刷，她没刻意忍住，让生理的泪水滴了下来。

见莱因哈特落泪，吉尔菲艾斯慌了，他立刻放缓了速度，关切道：“怎么了？是不是弄疼你了？”

莱因哈特摇了摇头，侧过脸抛过一个埋怨的眼神。  
吉尔菲艾斯反应过来，胸口溢出浓浓的怜惜，真诚道：“对不起……今天是我得意忘形了。要怎么做你会原谅我？”

金发少女想要数落一通，却发现回想起来都是吉尔菲艾斯的好，对方一味地宠她惯她，仅仅因为一次奶油和不喜欢的姿势就发脾气，自己未免小气。  
莱因哈特面上挂不住，软声说：“你亲我一下，我就原谅你。”

吉尔菲艾斯眉头一松，用力抱住身下娇软的躯体，深深吻住莱因哈特的唇。他试图让少女翻过身来，对方却阻止了他的手：“今天就这样做……也没关系。”  
红发男人还记得第一次尝试后入位时莱因哈特反抗的样子，担忧道：“真的可以吗？”  
“再问我就反悔了……”

吉尔菲艾斯连忙堵住她的嘴，柔韧的腰肌摆动起来，一次次送入莱因哈特湿软的桃臀中。

两人的胯部紧紧相贴，年长男人先是埋在深处急促抽送，一点点拉大幅度，直至大开大合地捣入进去。莱因哈特慢慢被插得溢出呻吟，渐渐不再抗拒发声。

意识到莱因哈特的情绪恢复如常，吉尔菲艾斯握住少女纤细的手腕，将她在被自己撞出去的时候拉回来，不断寻找角度试探莱因哈特酸麻的秘处。

金发少女被顶得向前爬伏，她勉强侧过上半身，纤细柔美的手臂勾过红发男人的脖子，探出粉色的舌头舔舐对方的唇。

吉尔菲艾斯浑身发抖，汗珠顺着他高挺的鼻梁滑下来，在鼻尖上汇聚成滴。他紧盯着身下的少女，认真地凝望，几乎看出了神。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……”  
莱因哈特终于动情地呼唤他，夹杂着胸口的酸楚与暖意，倒让她真的哭了出来。

吉尔菲艾斯扣紧她的腰，下肢交合的撞击酥得她双腿打颤，年长男人的硕根深深埋在她紧致的体内，向她还未成年的躯体灌输性爱的滋味。

炙热的唇瓣紧贴在一起，莱因哈特柔软的手掌覆在男人扣住她腰肢的手背上，伴随着越发激烈的抽送，金发少女绵软的哼叫都被撞碎。

蜜液被捣成沫堆在少女被硕根撑开的穴唇上，吉尔菲艾斯的喉结滚动，他的小腹汇聚起一股股冲动，却都被闷在腹下。  
他按揉莱因哈特的腰线，忽然一把将对方翻过身面对自己，莱因哈特还没反应过来，整个人就被抱起挂在红发男人的身上。

她连忙环住对方的脖子，绵软的桃臀下压，更深地吸入了吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎。  
金发少女娇喘出来，吉尔菲艾斯捧住她的双臀，有力的手臂扣动着，快速将莱因哈特的蜜穴反复按回自己炙热的胯下。

这个角度每次都精准撞到莱因哈特顶前方的敏感点，湿黏的水声一次比一次明显，她用发烫的大腿内侧颤抖着夹紧了吉尔菲艾斯的腰，却也在成年男人的控制下无济于事，只得被动地套弄着粗厚的阴茎。

吉尔菲艾斯埋在她的双乳间吮吸得啧啧作响，灵活的舌尖逗弄少女湿濡的乳粒，像要从里面吸出什么一般卖力。  
悬空加大了莱因哈特的敏感，上下夹击刺激她不规律地收缩着甬道，最终忍不住惊呼一声，清透的汁液顺着吉尔菲艾斯的柱身流下。

成年男人被她痉挛的窄穴夹得低喘出来，随后用力挺动两下，埋在深处不动了。

发泄过后的茎体从蜜穴里滑出来，吉尔菲艾斯摘下避孕套，喘息着吻住身上的金发少女。  
地面和台面上已经是奶油夹杂体液的一片“狼藉”，就连他身上的少女也沾着这样的混合体。而莱因哈特挂在他身上摇摇欲坠，显然是累了。吉尔菲艾斯抱着她轻柔地放进被窝，替少女擦洗干净后，没忘记回来清理厨房。

 

金发少女再次睁眼的时候，窗外已经浮起夜色，她稍有动静，环在她腰上的手臂便紧了紧。  
莱因哈特转过头来，吉尔菲艾斯正柔情地凝视她，碧蓝双眸中满是她的身影。

“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔。”  
莱因哈特的声音软软糯糯的，忍着一整天没有撒娇，她都要憋坏了。少女细嫩的手臂搂住红发男人的脖子，鼻尖轻蹭着男人的颈窝。

吉尔菲艾斯爱怜地抚摸她的金发，温柔地回应，“我在。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔……”她又唤道，趴在红发男人的胸口，冰蓝色的目光闪烁不定。  
吉尔菲艾斯心领神会地凑近，在少女蔷薇色的薄唇上印下一吻。


End file.
